


Pencil Idea

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After a horrible day you vanish leaving the mountain searching for you, you are finally found in an unlikely place.





	Pencil Idea

Obviously it’s one of those unsaid attachment situations.

 

You’re pissed and near crumbling as all day you just seem to be the joke of the universe with everything going wrong. Your pencil was stolen by a Council member who just didn’t realize that was your breaking point. For the near mile back to your apartment in the royal wing. You make it to the wing just as tears fill your eyes, holding it all in has your head pounding now, you literally crash into Bifur, who steadies you, asking, “What’s happened?”

 

after a loud gasping breath you reply, “I just need to lie down.”

 

His lips part as he watched you walk, not into your apartment but into the King’s and go to burrow into the massive bed under the covers just sobbing. He looks at the door hearing your muffled emotional breakdown and turns to race off to find the King who just drops what he’s doing to try and tear the mountain apart to find out what had happened.

 

Unable to find anything out he arrives home with your pencil in hand and cautiously approaches the bed, “Y/n?”

 

A sniffle is heard from you before the adorable lump under his pile of furs and pillows replies, “I don’t know whose bed i’m in…”

 

With a spreading grin he moved closer to the bed saying, “It’s mine. i found your pencil.”

 

You sniffle again and tearily reply, “Thank you.”

 

His smile drops seeing you curl up again and nearly start to cry again. He moves to the bed brushing back the covers after leaving your pencil on the nightstand, sitting beside you drawing you onto his lap and against his chest, “What happened?”

 

You start to spill everything, “…And then I had no tomatoes, and I forgot I let Dis’ girls borrow my towels for a fort,” gasping breath struggling against your sobs, “All through the meeting all I could think of was my teetering chair and trying not to make it click when everyone was talking. Had to sit awkwardly and I had a cramp in my back, then my pencil got stolen after my hair clip broke, I would have tried to twist it back again but the Elves are still working on my new brush and I have this knot in my hair and I can’t do anything with it….Now I have this migraine, and i’ve ruined your day and bed sheets.”

 

He grins stroking your arm once again as you sniffled, “There are a great deal of things i could do to remedy your list, the first however, would you allow me to massage your head?” You nodded and he eased you down leaving your head on his lap as he worked his fingers around your head and temples until your pain was gone. When you sat up again his eyes met yours doing that same irrisistable shimmering look he always denied he did around you. “As for your hair, if i might have your permission I would love very much to brush and braid it for you. Would you bestow upon me that honor?”

 

You wipe your cheek wondering why he made such a big deal about this, “Well I never seem to be in a shortage of knots. it may be quite a challenge for you.”

 

He smirks purring back at your unknown statement towards your wish to be married soon. “A challenge I gladly accept and look forward to.” He stands and goes to fetch his brush, comb and jeweled beads he’d forged for you, returning to begin the task of easing out your knots and forming an intricate woven braid secured with several jeweled beads and a clasp at the end with his rune etched into it. After this he spotted your lingering emotions from the rest of your day and pulls you back into his arms purring, “As for the chair debacle I’ve had a much more comfortable chair forged for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He smirked again guiding you to the pile of pillows he lays you back on saying, “Now, I am going to get the best tomatoes my pantry has to offer, conveniently the best in the Mountain, and I will make you something to eat.”


End file.
